


Shining JEMM

by Weaboomeister



Category: RWBY
Genre: JEMM - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaboomeister/pseuds/Weaboomeister
Summary: Jack Aero, son to one of the most influential men in Remnant, Jordy Aero, is no stranger to a fight.Or at least, that's what he'd love to say.In reality, he's nothing more than a lost rich kid, recruited to Beacon through a stroke of good luck. No semblance, no combat experience, and most importantly...No parental permission.





	1. An Invitation

"Dust in the bag, old man. You know the drill." I faintly heard from behind me. "Er, yes, just please don't hurt me..." I knew that voice. It belonged to the owner of the store. 

I shifted my weight to my back foot and glanced over my shoulder. Greeting my eyes was a tall, terrifying-looking (yet strangely flamboyant) man wearing a white suit, complete with black bowler cap. There was a smoldering cigar in his mouth. He seemed angry. I probably should've just left him alone, and things would've been a lot calmer for me.

That was an understatement. 

My heroic instincts kicked in, and I reached for my waist, where two short swords were waiting to slide into my hands. I slowly unsheathed them from my sides, and leaned up against one of the counters.

On an unrelated note, unsheathing swords is actually louder than you'd think.

The kingpin of the mob narrowed his eyes in my direction. All it took was a wave of his hand and there were three minions heading my way. And they weren't lacking in weaponry. Time for all of my (nonexistent) fighting training to kick in!

I couldn't even hit one.

The first one came around the corner in front of me. I took a swing with one of my swords. It clanked harmlessly of my opponent's sword and knocked me a foot backwards. Guess physics is a thing.

The momentum of my parried blow had knocked me straight into the other two assailants' waiting arms. "Uh, put me down please?" I stuttered, flailing my swords around. It took them two seconds to disarm me, and drag me to the newly-Dusted villain.

He looked at me and scoffed. "This kid thought he could take on Roman Torchwick?" He took another long puff of his cigar. "I highly suggest you keep your hands to yourself next time, kiddo." He abruptly turned away from me and exited the building, henchmen in tow. 

"They left my weapon..." I muttered to myself, grabbing my two swords and forming them into a bow. I heard the old man groan from behind the Dustless counter behind me, shocking me back into reality. "I've gotta go after them!" I yelled, sprinting out the door. Sure, it may not have been the smartest idea, but I had to do _something_ , right?

As my feet hit the stone roads outside, I caught a glimpse of a white coat turning the corner, about ten feet in front of me. I blindly pushed myself even faster, in hopes of catching up to him. 

I didn't think about what I'd do when I got there.

I flew around the corner, bow in tow. It dragged across the pavement, scattering stones everywhere. Good thing it was metal, or else I'd have several problems. At least I was able to keep my problems to a minimum, but the one I did have was pretty urgent. And about to become painful.

"Ngh, this kid again?" One of Roman's henchman groaned. 

"Kid doesn't know when to give up." The other one grunted, swinging his sword around, clearly trying to intimidate me. 

"Pickin' my battles!" I screamed, slipping between the two. One of them grazed my side with their sword, but I was too adrenaline-pumped to care. My sights were on the ginger prick heading into the helicopter.

Wait, helicopter?

"Oh, did you seriously follow me?" Roman didn't even look in my direction, but continued his ascent in the chopper. "Here's a lesson to learn. Not getting in other people's business." He finally turned towards me and pointed his cane at me. Pfft, like that thing could hit me from way up there.

Famous last thoughts. 

I heard a bang coming from the cane, a flash of red light heading towards me, and then everything went black.

I woke up a few hours later, head pounding. I was in a dimly-lit room that appeared to be an interrogation room, complete with one-way mirror. "I'm pretty sure I was on the right side of the law, though!" I muttered to myself, tapping my feet.

The door to the room swung open, and a very annoyed blonde woman stomped in, high heels clacking. "Of all the inane things for Jordy's son to do, this has to be at the top of the list!" 

My face contorted into a scowl at the sound of my father's name. Of course he'd be brought into this. "Look, I didn't-" I began, before being shut up by a glance from the woman.

"Jack, it doesn't matter what you meant to do, but you did it anyways!" She slapped photos of me getting the crap beaten out of me on the table. "The heir to the Aero dynas-" She started to say, before I cut her off.

"Why does it matter who my family is?" I rolled my eyes. "Are you telling me I did something wrong?"

"Not at all. If you were just a normal child, there wouldn't be a problem." The woman stated, glancing at the door.

"I am normal! Everything but my damned last name." I grumbled, shaking my head. "I dunno where I am, but can I like, go?" 

"I'd love to let you go home, but somebody is here to... propose an offer." She shook her head.

What kind of offer? And why did this woman seem so disappointed about it? Before I could think about it any further, the door swung open with a light squeak. Entering the room was a tall man with messy grey hair and dark glasses. There was a near-empty mug of coffee in his hand. The smell wafted through the dark room, but I wasn't complaining. Coffee always had a relaxing smell.

"Well, well..." The man chuckled lightly to himself. "The son of the great Jordy Aero. It's an honor to meet you."

"I'm really nothing special, seriously." I shook my head. "Don't treat me like that."

He smiled. "As you wish, Jack. Now, exactly how much combat experience do you have with your weapon?" He asked, nodding to the two swords on my belt. I looked at them in surprise. I didn't realize they'd let me hold onto them this hold time. 

"None whatsoever." I blushed a bit, embarrassed. "I'm not even supposed to have a weapon, but if I can't defend myself..." I trailed off.

"As expected." The man nodded. "Still, you show great potential for someone completely untrained. Now, tell me, have you ever heard of Beacon?" 

"Yeah, sure, who hasn't?" I said. "One of the great schools for Hunters and Huntresses in training, right?" 

"Correct." The man set his coffee down, taking a step closer. "And I am its headmaster. I would like to personally invite you to join in this upcoming school year here at Beacon."

I was taken aback. Me, a hunter?! But wait, there was a glaring problem...

"Even if I could learn to fight there, my father would never let me go, and I'm sure you know that." I complained, crossing my arms.

"That is true." The man said, gravely. "But parental acceptance is not required to go to Beacon. All that would be needed would be for you to make your way to the airship before it takes off this Saturday at six." He shrugged. "Once you're in Beacon, I doubt you could be taken out. But that's fine. If you can't accept, I'm sure I can find someone else to replace you. You're free to leave." He said, picking up his coffee mug and exiting the room. 

The woman shook her head. "Quite frankly, I don't think you're ready to go to Beacon, nor do I think you'll be able to escape your father for long." After speaking these parting words, she walked out of the room as well. 

Was she right? Was I just getting my hopes up for nothing? I laid a hand on one of my swords, knowing what I had to do. 

"Gotta take the opportunity while it lasts..." I muttered to myself, standing up.

I was going to become a Hunter.


	2. Welcoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Whoa! Two chapters in two days? Well, actually, I have to admit, the first seven chapters are already written, and most of them for a few years now. I'm a bit improved in my writing these days, and I've made a few minor tweaks to the first chapters, but right now I'm mostly focusing on writing future chapters. Season 6 really reinvigorated my will to write this, and I figured I'd upload it to a few more sites as well. The next chapters will be releasing day by day until a more irregular schedule as I catch up to my current writing, but I hope you enjoy regardless!**

I packed up the essentials in a small black suitcase. Nothing fancy, nothing to make people think I was anything special. It probably wouldn't work, but hey, it was worth a shot, right?

My dad always sat at a table next to the front door, so I couldn't go out that way without him asking why I was leaving. I instead decided to slide open my window and squeeze out that way, suitcase in hand and bow on back. He was gonna be pissed, but like Ozpin said, what can he do once I'm already there?

It took me a while to figure out where the ship was leaving from. I finally heard from some passersby that it was leaving from the local hangar, and I made my way there just before the six o'clock deadline passed.

The hangar was packed with people, apparently wanting to see the newest candidates for Beacon. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd, seeing a few people boarding and a strict-looking security guard overseeing the whole thing. I took a step towards the entrance to the ship before he stepped in front of me.

"Name?" Was the only word he spoke to me.

"Jack... Aero." I sighed at saying my last name yet again.

"Mister Aero!" The man saluted awkwardly. "It's an honor to let you board this ship! I hope your father-"

"Thanks." I sighed again, walking past him. As I entered the ship, I saw a few people scattered about the ship. Two of them walked up to me almost immediately.

"Heya!" A tall, grey-haired guy said, grinning. "Finally someone who looks like they can lighten up and take a joke, unlike some people." He gestured towards the boy next to him.

"I take personal offense to that statement." The boy responded, his black hair waving as he shook his head. "I'm Slate, he's Ryzen."

"Not even letting me introduce myself?" Ryzen said with fake surprise. "How rude!"

I laughed softly. "Jack."

"You seem kinda familiar..." Ryzen put a hand on his chin. "Do I know you?"

I panicked inside, knowing that my face had probably gone around the media countless times. "Um, not as far as I know?"

Ryzen shrugged. "You got it, boss. Must just be my imagination." He smiled sheepishly.

Slate rolled his eyes. "Hope you guys are ready for the worst and most painful years of your life."

"Well aren't we just a bundle of happiness!" Ryzen responded, shocked. "Who pooped in your cereal this morning?"

"I'm gonna do a whole lot more than poop in your cereal if you keep bothering me." Slate scoffed. "But yeah, we get to fight a bunch of monsters to please the teachers, and then do it for the rest of our lives, risking death in the process. Sounds fun." He spat.

I shrugged. "Sounds win-win to me, but, uh, that's beside the point."

Ryzen spoke up, "This is what we've trained for, right? A little late for regrets now!"

The ship shook, then slowly rose up and out of the hangar. An orange-haired girl who was nearby to the group stumbled, catching my arm as she fell. She pulled herself up and growled. "Hey asshole, get outta my way!"

"Whoa, whoa, you fell on me?!" I took a step back, hands in the air.

"Whatever." She spat, stalking away.

The three of us looked at each other, then back at the girl. "I just don't get some people." Ryzen shrugged.

We made small talk over the next few hours, before finally reaching Beacon in the middle of the afternoon. I peeked out the window of the ship and was met with the sight of a massive campus, students and faculty alike already wandering the grounds.

"I knew it would be big, but... geez," I said quietly.

Slate raised an eyebrow. "Did you not tour the school before you signed up?"

My mind blanked. I didn't want to seem any more out of the ordinary than I had to. "Oh, uh, not particularly."

"Ahh, your parents toured it without you?" Ryzen nodded.

"...Yeah, something like that." I grinned sheepishly. The ship slowed and finally landed at the school, and people in the ship were already making their way to the door, trying to be the first ones out.

"Oh, Ryyyyyyzennnnnn!" A high-pitched voice was heard from across the crowd.

"Crap." Ryzen put a hand on his temple and sighed. "Here I was, hoping she'd forget about me."

"There you are!" A green-haired girl seemed to appear in front of us, grinning at Ryzen. "I almost thought you were trying to avoid me!" She giggled, tussling his hair.

"Judith, you and I both know I couldn't even if I tried." Ryzen groaned, trying to fix his now-ruined hair.

Our group, now consisting of four people, began heading down the ramp leading people off of the ship. Not paying attention, Slate bumped shoulders with a white-haired girl, knocking her off of her feet. "My bad," Slate muttered, reaching out a hand to help her.

She grabbed his arm and pulled herself up, glaring at him wordlessly. She walked away, merging with the rest of the crowd, and leaving a confused Slate in her wake. "Are all the friggin' girls here this rude?" Slate complained.

"Hey, now that's rude." Judith pouted. "We're not all bad." She leaned against Slate, who pushed her away.

"I think Ozpin's giving a welcoming speech," Ryzen said, glancing at a piece of paper. "It starts in..." He checked his watch. "Five minutes. If we hurry, we'll be there right on time."

"Then we've got no time to waste!" I exclaimed, leading the four of us into a grand hall, where Ozpin stood on a balcony, Goodwitch accompanying him.

"Welcome, students." Ozpin's voice boomed over the speakers. "Today is the start of a new school year, and for you freshmen... a new life."

Ozpin leaned slightly closer to the microphone, enhancing the volume of his voice even further. "Here at Beacon, we welcome all students. Experienced fighters, beginners, unknowns, even celebrities." I could feel Ozpin staring at me as he spoke the final word.

"From myself, and the faculty here at Beacon... welcome. Team formation and freshman initiation will commence tomorrow morning. I suggest you get your rest." And with those final words, Ozpin turned around and walked away from the microphone, Goodwitch taking his place.

"Freshmen, the cafeteria has been turned into a temporary living space. Mats and cots have been provided. You will be assigned to a dorm room tomorrow, following your team formation. Dismissed." Goodwitch spoke, before leaving as Ozpin did.

"He's kinda scary." Ryzen gulped, scratching his head and shuddering.

"Tch. Don't be a baby." Slate scoffed. He rolled his eyes, really trying to play the tough guy here.

"Aww, Ryzen's a big boy." Judith giggled, trying to wrap her arms around him.

"Big boy, eh?" I wiggled my eyebrows at Ryzen, who smacked Judith.

"Regardless, we need to get some sleep. The rumors I've heard of initiation... not fun." Slate shook his head.

"Oh yeah, we're pretty much screwed." Ryzen grinned. "It'll be awesome."

"Fun." I grimaced. "Anyone know the way to the cafeteria?"

"...It's probably where everyone else is shuffling off to." Slate stated.

"You're... probably right." I chuckled.

We followed the crowd into a massive cafeteria, seeing mats spread all across the ground. I grabbed one of the nearest ones and moved it against the wall, laying down on it.

Already some close calls. I thought to myself. There's no way I won't get recognized or called out within a week. And by now my dad must have figured out I'm gone.

With pessimistic thoughts swirling in my brain, I eventually fell asleep, not being even close to prepared for the trials I'd be going through the next day.


End file.
